One Moment of Weakness
by nilaea
Summary: Es war nur ein Moment, ein unachtsamer Moment, in dem Albus seine Maske fallen ließ...In einem Moment der Schwäche kann er seine Gefühle nicht länger verbergen.


A/N: Zunächst einmal: Es tut mir Leid, dass ich einige meiner Stories völlig vernachlässigt habe - Leben ist manchmal einfach zu zeitraubend ;) Ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieser Oneshot; es ist ganz anders geworden, als ich gedacht habe, aber ich bin froh, dass ich es beenden konnte (das scheint meine große Schwäche zu sein - mir fällt es echt schwer, Stories enden zu lassen). Aber genug geredet, viel Spaß mit ein bisschen MMADheit :)

Achtung: Drama coming up! ;) Ich hab euch gewarnt...

~One Moment of Weakness~

Albus Dumbledore lief in seinem Büro unruhig auf und ab. Er fand seit Stunden keine Ruhe, sie hätten längst wieder da sein sollen. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, und nur der Mond erhellte mit seinem kühlen Licht das ansonsten dunkle Zimmer.

Vollkommen frustriert hielt er schließlich inne, drehte sich um und lief ein paar Stufen hoch zu seinen Privaträumen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, er konnte keinen Moment länger hierbleiben. Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn erstarren, unsicher, ob er sich geirrt hatte. Doch das Klopfen wiederholte sich, und Dumbledore fuhr herum, um mit einem Schwung seiner Hand die Tür aufzumachen.

Professor McGonagall trat ein und stützte sich sofort gegen die Wand neben der Tür, als ihr kurz schwarz vor Augen wurde.

„Minerva.", entfuhr es Dumbledore, während er die Stufen herunter eilte und die Bürotür zufallen ließ. Sofort war er bei ihr und legte eine Hand an ihren Arm, um ihr Halt zu geben.

Minerva lehnte sich mit dem Rücken leicht gegen die Wand und hob den Kopf, als der Schwindel nachließ.

„Schon gut, ich bin nur die Treppen zu schnell gelaufen…", murmelte sie und fuhr sich über ihr Gesicht.

„Was ist passiert? Warum seid ihr erst so spät zurückgekommen?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt, während er ihren Arm losließ.

„Du bist verletzt.", fügte er entsetzt hinzu, als er die Schrammen und Schnitte in ihrem Gesicht sah.

Minerva winkte ab.

„Nein, mir geht es gut. Wir wären fast in einen Hinterhalt geraten, aber dank Remus sind wir alle sicher entkommen. Niemand ist verletzt.", fügte sie hinzu, als sie seine nächste Frage erahnen konnte.

Er nickte erleichtert, doch sofort überzog erneut Sorge sein Gesicht.

„Warst du schon bei Poppy?", fragte er leise.

Sie verneinte.

„Ich wollte dir erst Bericht erstatten."

Einen Moment blieb es still, und Minerva schloss kurz die Augen, um ihre Gedanken zur Ruhe zu bringen.

Sie sah überrascht auf, als sie seine Finger spürte, die sich vorsichtig um ihr Kinn legten. Sanft drehte er ihr Gesicht zur Seite, um eine Schramme über ihrem linken Auge besser sehen zu können. Mit den Fingerspitzen seiner anderen Hand fuhr er vorsichtig über die Wunde und murmelte unverständliche Worte. Unter seiner Berührung verheilte die Schramme sekundenschnell, und er drehte ihr Gesicht behutsam zur anderen Seite.

Minerva konnte sehen, wie Wut über seine Züge huschte, als er den tiefen Schnitt sah, der sich von ihrer Schläfe bis zu ihrer Wange erstreckte. Doch gleich darauf war nur noch Sorge zu erkennen, als er sich auch um diese Wunde kümmerte.

Minervas Herz fing an zu rasen, als sie seine Finger auf ihrer Haut spürte, doch sie zwang sich zur Ruhe. Er wollte ihr nur helfen, und sie war fest entschlossen, nicht mehr darin zu lesen.

Als die Wunde verheilt war, ließ Albus ihr Kinn los, und sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder zu ihm. Seine anderen Finger jedoch lagen noch immer unendlich sanft auf ihrer Wange, als hätte er sie einfach vergessen.

Langsam ließ er sie über ihre Wange gleiten, bis seine Hand scheinbar kraftlos an seine Seite fiel. Verwundert sah Minerva auf und merkte, dass sein Blick rastlos über ihr Gesicht wanderte, ohne jedoch ihren Blick zu erwidern. Sie holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen, doch plötzlich merkte sie, dass er näher kam.

Unsicher wollte sie einen Schritt zurückweichen, um einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren, doch sie stand bereits an der Wand. Seine Roben streiften ihre mit einem leisen Geräusch, und als nächstes wurde sie von seinem Duft überrollt – eine Mischung aus alten Büchern, herb und doch mit einer Spur Zitrone über allem.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie konnte sich nicht rühren. Er kam noch immer näher, bis er nur noch Zentimeter von ihr entfernt war; dann jedoch hob er die Hände und stützte sie gegen die Wand, rechts und links von ihr, als ob er sich selbst aufhalten wollte.

Sein Gesicht schwebte so nah vor ihrem, dass sie seinen Atem fühlen konnte, und es raubte ihr fast die Sinne. Immer wenn sie dachte, dass er sie küssen würde, zog er sich doch wieder ein Stück zurück. Und dann hörte sie es.

„Minerva."

Seine Stimme war rau und vibrierte so vor Sehnsucht und Qual, dass ihr der Atem stockte. Ein Schauer jagte über ihren Rücken, und im nächsten Moment sah er auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und noch nie hatte Minerva seine Augen so gesehen. In ihnen tobte eine stürmische graublaue See, die ihr den Kampf verriet, den er gegen sich selbst austrug. Doch sie sah auch das Verlangen und einen Schmerz, der ihr Herz fast zum zerspringen brachte.

Unsicher, was sie tun sollte, um seinen Schmerz zu lindern, hob sie langsam eine Hand und legte sie an seine Wange. Albus schloss die Augen und schmiegte sein Gesicht an ihre Handfläche, und für einen kostbaren Moment entspannten sich seine Züge völlig. Es schien als sei alle Last von ihm genommen worden, als wäre er genau da, wo er sein sollte.

Einen Moment später jedoch verzerrten sich seine Züge zu einer Grimasse, und mit einer fast übermenschlichen Anstrengung drückte er sich von der Wand ab und entfernte sich von ihr.

Während Minerva tief Luft holte, um sich zu beruhigen, sah sie ihn vor eines der großen Fenster treten, die Hände auf das Sims gestützt. Als sie leise näher kam sah sie, dass er schwer atmete und seine Arme leicht zitterten.

„Albus…"

„Geh weg!", entfuhr es ihm. Minerva zuckte zusammen, doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, fügte er leise etwas hinzu.

„Komm mir nicht zu nahe."

„Aber Albus, was…"

Sie verstummte, unfähig ihre rasenden Gedanken zu formulieren. Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster auf das dunkle Schulgelände hinaus. Nach einigen Momenten wurde sein Atem flacher, ruhiger.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nie…"

Seine Stimme brach, doch er fing sich.

„Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen. Ich verstehe es vollkommen, wenn du mich für ein Monster hältst. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen.", sagte er tonlos, fast wie eine Maschine.

„Albus, ich würde dich nie…", setzte sie protestierend an, wurde aber erneut unterbrochen.

„Das solltest du aber. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich zu so etwas fähig wäre…Wer weiß, was ich noch alles…", er wurde immer leiser, bis er schließlich verstummte, seine Stimme triefend vor Abscheu.

Minerva trat einen Schritt näher und ignorierte sein Zusammenzucken.

„Es ist doch überhaupt nichts passiert, Albus.", erwiderte sie sanft.

„Verstehst du denn nicht, Minerva?", brauste er auf und drehte sich schwungvoll um. „Ich hatte mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle!"

„Nein, ich verstehe wirklich nicht, Albus!", entfuhr es ihr frustriert. Sie trat einen Schritt näher. „Wie kannst du nur…"

Sie verstummte entsetzt, als er zurückwich, um einen größeren Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. Sofort verflog all ihre Wut.

„Albus…?"

„Es tut mir so leid, Minerva…mir tut so vieles leid. Aber du musst jetzt gehen.", hauchte er, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet.

„Und wenn ich nicht gehen will?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Du musst."

Er stand bewegungslos da, die Augen zu Boden gerichtet. Minerva konnte nicht fassen, was passiert war, und er wollte ihr noch nicht einmal zuhören. Einige Augenblicke blieb es still, und sie kämpfte mit sich selbst, unsicher was sie tun sollte.

„Minerva."

Er sagte es mit Nachdruck, als ob er sie daran erinnern wollte, zu gehen. Dieses eine Wort löste etwas in ihr aus, und sie wusste plötzlich, dass sie nur diesen einen Moment hatte, egal was auch kommen mochte. Bevor sie Zweifel überfallen konnten machte sie zwei schnelle Schritte auf ihn zu und sah, dass er überrascht den Kopf hochriss.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken trat sie vor ihn, hob ihre Hände und umfasste sein Gesicht, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Sie schloss die Augen, als sie ihn langsam und vorsichtig küsste, völlig überwältigt von seiner Nähe und mit pochendem Herzen. Erst reagierte er gar nicht, sodass sie sich schon zurückziehen wollte, doch die Reaktion kam. Ohne jede Vorwarnung erwiderte er ihren Kuss plötzlich, wild und ungestüm. Es lag so etwas Drängendes und Verzweifeltes in seinem Kuss, dass ihr ganz schwindlig wurde. Dann spürte sie seine Hände auf ihren Oberarmen, und ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen wurde sie von ihm nach hinten gedrängt, bis sie gegen die Wand stieß. Überrascht von dem kalten Stein, der sich plötzlich in ihren Rücken drückte, und seinem Körper, der sich an ihren presste, keuchte sie leise auf.

Dieses Geräusch schien ihn aufzurütteln, denn er ließ augenblicklich von ihr ab und taumelte rückwärts.

„Oh Merlin…"

Außer Atem hielt er inne, um sie anzusehen, und Minerva sah Furcht und Entsetzen in seinen Augen.

„Albus, was…"

„Siehst du nicht? Kannst du denn nicht sehen, dass ich all meine Sinne verliere, wenn du mir so nahe bist? Ich habe dir wehgetan, oh Merlin, wie konnte ich dir nur wehtun?"

Fassungslos sah Minerva eine Träne über seine Wange laufen, während er sich eine Hand auf den Mund presste.

„Albus, du hast mir nicht wehgetan, ich war nur überrascht…", setzte sie zu einer Erklärung an und streckte eine Hand vorsichtig nach ihm aus.

„Nicht!", keuchte er und trat zurück. „Ich kann nicht zulassen…komm nicht näher!"

Minerva blieb stehen und sah zu, wie er noch einen Schritt zurückwich und schließlich an seinen Schreibtisch stieß. Er setzte sich und stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände, während er zitternd ausatmete. Einige Momente lang blieb es still in seinem Büro, und Minervas rasendes Herz beruhigte sich etwas. Sie war sich unsicher, was genau zwischen ihnen passiert war, doch sie wusste dass sie darüber reden mussten.

„Albus."

Sie flüsterte seinen Namen und sah ihn zusammenzucken. Sie beschloss, einfach alles zu wagen; was hatte sie jetzt noch zu verlieren, nachdem er sie weggestoßen hatte?

„Wir müssen darüber reden."

Die Worte schienen in dem stillen Raum nachzuhallen, und Minerva bereitete sich auf eine Reaktion vor. Zunächst passierte nichts, doch schließlich hob Albus seinen Kopf und starrte geradeaus in den kalten Kamin.

„Es gibt nichts zu reden. Bitte geh jetzt.", sagte er tonlos.

Minerva presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und kämpfte gegen ihre aufsteigenden Tränen. Einen letzten Versuch wagend holte sie tief Luft und trat zu ihm. Mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung wollte sie seine Hand umfassen, doch sobald ihre Finger seine Haut berührten, stieß er ihren Arm grob von sich und sprang auf.

„Minerva!"

Er klang wirklich wütend, und Minerva spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust aufflammen. Erneut schossen Tränen in ihre Augen, und diesmal konnte sie die Maske nicht aufrechterhalten.

„Albus…", entfuhr es ihr verzweifelt, doch er schien es nicht gehört zu haben, denn er lief aufgebracht auf und ab.

„Ich sagte, du sollst gehen! Wie soll ich es dir sonst…ich _kann_ nicht…ich will dich nicht in meiner Nähe haben!"

Minervas Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus als sie seine harten Worte trafen, nur mühsam bekam sie weiterhin Luft. Als Albus ihr einen Blick zuwarf, blieb er abrupt stehen, geschockt von ihrem Anblick. Alle Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen, doch es war ihr Gesichtsausdruck, der ihn innehalten ließ; sie sah aus als hätte er ihr ein Messer in die Brust gerammt.

Erst jetzt wurde Albus klar, wie verletzend seine Worte gewesen waren, und sein Zorn verebbte so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Einen Augenblick lang rührte sich niemand.

„Minerva…"

Sie schien ihn nicht zu hören, und er trat vorsichtig einen Schritt näher.

„Du musst verstehen…ich kann einfach nicht zulassen, dass jemand so nah an mich…wenn Voldemort herausfindet, wie viel du mir bedeutest, wie nah du mir bist – und glaub mir, er hat Wege das herauszufinden- ich kann das nicht verantworten."

Minerva sah zu Boden, während immer mehr Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Wie hatte sie nur je glauben können, dass er ihre Liebe erwidern könnte?

„Es…tut mir Leid, Albus. Ich wollte nie…ich hoffe, ich habe unsere Freundschaft nicht völlig zerstört."

Sie atmete langsam aus und sah plötzlich seine Schuhe in ihrem Blickfeld auftauchen. Als sie aufsah, merkte sie, dass er vor sie getreten war, einen seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen, als hätte er eine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Minerva…Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben, ich hoffe das weißt du. Und ich…" Er stockte, als ob ihm die Luft fehlte, um weiterzusprechen.

„Ich liebe dich."

Es war, als ob das Schloss selbst den Atem anhielt angesichts dieses Geständnisses. Tausende Gedanken rasten durch Minervas Kopf, doch sie ließ sich nicht ablenken und erwiderte seinen Blick, und endlich sah sie das, was sie all die Jahre gehofft hatte zu sehen: Liebe. Albus erlaubte seinen eisblauen Augen für einen Moment, all seine Gefühle offen zu zeigen, und Minerva was sprachlos.

„Albus…"

Sie hauchte seinen Namen sehnsüchtig und verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf Dumbledores Haut. Vorsichtig und behutsam umfasste er mit seinen Händen ihr Gesicht und zog sie zu sich, so langsam, dass sie jederzeit zurückweichen konnte. Als sie ihre Augen schließlich schloss, berührte er ihre Lippen so zart und so leicht mit seinen, dass es kaum zu spüren war. Es war ein zurückhaltender und scheuer Kuss, doch er berührte etwas tief in ihr.

Albus zog sich ein Stück zurück und als Minerva die Augen aufschlug, sah sie entsetzt, dass eine stumme Träne über sein Gesicht lief. Doch bevor sie noch eine Frage formulieren konnte, wanderte seine rechte Hand höher und blieb auf ihrer Schläfe liegen.

„Vergib mir, Minerva.", brachte er mühsam hervor und murmelte ein einzelnes Wort. Minervas Blick wurde ausdruckslos, als sein Zauber wirkte, und Dumbledore entfernte sich von ihr. Er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, fuhr sich übers Gesicht und ließ eine Maske seine Gefühle verbergen.

„Was…Warum bin ich…", murmelte Minerva verwirrt, und Dumbledore wandte sich ihr zu.

„Du solltest wirklich zu Poppy gehen, nur um sicher zu sein. Und danke, dass du gleich gekommen bist, um mir Bericht zu erstatten."

Minerva nickte abwesend.

„Ja, ich wollte zu Poppy…Gute Nacht, Albus."

Er lächelte unverbindlich.

„Gute Nacht, Minerva."

Sie verließ sein Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Wie von selbst wanderte ihre Hand zu ihren Lippen, als ob sie etwas suchte; sie schien erschöpfter zu sein, als sie dachte, denn ihr Herz klopfte noch immer unregelmäßig vom Treppensteigen.

Kopfschüttelnd lief sie die Wendeltreppe hinunter und fragte sich, woher dieses innere Glücksgefühl kam und warum es ihr gerade wieder entglitt.


End file.
